Resonant systems present familiar design challenges. When trying to control a resonant system at a peak of a resonant mode, a feedback control circuit is commonly employed to produce an excitation signal in an attempt to keep the system resonating at a particular frequency. Components within the feedback control circuit can have differing characteristics that increase the design challenges. For example, components may have characteristics that drift with time, age, and temperature.